1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to isolation between adjacent devices.
2. Background
As integrated circuit (IC) technology advances, device geometries are reduced. Reducing the geometry and “pitch” (spacing) between devices may cause devices to interfere with each other in terms of proper operation.
Fin-based devices are three-dimensional structures on the surface of a semiconductor substrate. A fin-based transistor, which may be fin-based metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) may be referred to as a FinFET. Doping a portion of a FinFET that is closer to the substrate for isolation between devices is difficult because the active portion of the fin either impedes implantation, or also receives implantation, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the attempted isolation.